super_nicolas_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicolas
"It is I, the one and only, Super Nicolas! Defender of Heiwa Kingdom!" ~ Nicolas 'Nicolas '(ニコラス, Nikorasu) is the main character and protagonist of the long-running series from 2013 to present, Super Nicolas. Nicolas was created and voiced by Nicolas Mejia since 2013 and serves as Sprocket Rocket Entertainment's mascot. Nicolas made his first appearance in a drawing called "Nicolas Unleashed". Since Super Nicolas was started, his abilities had been his fire powers and the power of red, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to use the power of the color, Scarlet. His first appearance never had him to be a Silent character (which he began to talk after being created). According to Sprocket Rocket Entertainment's philosophy, this allows Nicolas to fit in many genres and roles. In most drawings, he is the protagonist that goes on an adventure to save Princess Saori from the evil Alucksendo and many other antagonists, but he has been shown doing other activities besides adventuring, such as hanging out and racing with his younger brother. Creation 2013 In the year of 2013, Nicolas Mejia hadn't had an idea on what to draw on MS Paint. So, around Spring 2013, he had an idea to draw his character. After creating his character, his character originally had brown hair, cartoony eyes, human nose, Light Blue T-Shirt, Purple jeans and Black shoes. So, Nicolas Mejia decided to name his character, having the same name, which revealed to be "Nicolas". After creating the character, Nicolas' first appearance turned out to be "Super Nicolas". It originally followed the adventures of Nicolas and Cristian saving the universe from the King Ghost. Gallery Nicolas 2013 Nicolas render.png|Nicolas' Classic Design he's had since October 2013. Nicolas the Fireboy render.png|Nicolas wearing a Black T-Shirt with a Fire icon from around November 2013. The Scarlet Boy.jpg|Nicolas as The Scarlet Boy, which is a parody of U.N. Owen was Nicolas. The Water Buffalo Song - Nicolas Version.jpg|Nicolas parodying "The Water Buffalo Song" from VeggieTales, and wearing a blue shirt, red overalls, gloves and brown shoes. An old drawing of Nicolas.png|Around February 2014, Nicolas began wearing a Red Shirt, Blue jeans and brown shoes. Nicolas Adventure - Nicolas.png|Nicolas from the drawing, Nicolas Adventure from March 28, 2014. Nicolas Thumbs Up.png|Nicolas doing the thumbs up, but wearing a dark red shirt, dark blue jeans and grey shoes. Nicolas posing.png|Nicolas striking a pose. Nicolas in an old Cartoony Anime style.png|Nicolas drawn in an old Cartoony Anime styled, but has brown spiky hair. Nicolas 2014 Nicolas render.png|Nicolas drawn in an old cartoony style, which came from around March 2014. The Coolest Teenager..jpg|Just an image of Nicolas from May 4, 2014. The Cool Kid.jpg|Nicolas just hanging outside. Nicolas photo.png|Another image of Nicolas, but from around June 2014. Nicolas in Anime (from Summer 2014).png|Nicolas in a Kawaii Anime style from around Summer 2014. Nicolas in two styles.jpg|Nicolas in two styles, the original style (on the left) and in original style, but mixed with the Anime eyes (on the right) Nicolas from SNA.jpg|Nicolas drawn in some kind of an Anime style, which was from December 2014. Nicolas For SSB4.jpg|Nicolas' pose of what he would look like in a Smash Bros. Game from December 2014. Nicolas dancing.jpg|Nicolas doing his dance move. Nicolas flying.png|Nicolas flying pic. Nicolas' Final Smash.png|Nicolas getting ready for his Final Smash. Trivia * According to Sprocket Rocket Entertainment, Nicolas is described as the Mario of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. * Nicolas has been wearing the Red T-Shirt, Blue jeans and Brown shoes since around either January or February 2014. * Nicolas was originally Art Studios' Mascot, but however, after Art Studios had been blown down, he was bought by Sprocket Rocket Entertainment and became the new mascot.